So do you wanna go out with me?
by MikeyStar
Summary: AU. When Gray goes to Fairy Tail coffe shop and sees Lucy at his favorite table how will he react? A cute one shot. R&R please :3


**Hey there :)) This is a one shot that I wanted to write for a while. R&R **

**Remember that english is my 2nd language and be gentle. I don't own FT. Enjoy.**

**(^.^)**

It was late December when Gray entered Fairy Tail coffe shop. It was a foggy morning so the young man decided to drink his coffe at his favorite coffe shop. He liked snow and cold weather but nothing compares with Mirajane's coffe. He closed the door behind him and smiled at the beautifull white-haired girl behind the counter. "Morning Gray." said the girl smiling "like usual? Its a great morning. Don't you think?". Gray smiled back at the girl and answered."Yeah Mira. Just give me the usual." Gray turned around and looked trought the shop, which was almost empty. After he took his coffe and payed he turned and started to walk at his favorite table. He liked this table because he could watch outside the window different kinds of people, hurrying or walking slowly. He woke himself up from daydreaming just to realise that his table was taken by a girl. He turned around at Mira confused. The white-haired girl was smiling evilly mouthing 'Go on'. He sighed knowing this was just another Mira plan. For months the girl was trying to hook him up with every cute girl. Gray wasn't really complainig and thought that Mira's atempts were cute but he couldn't hook up with random girls.

He shaked his head and took a sit in front of the blond girl. He now could take a better look at her and he was glad. The girl was gorgeous, her golden hair was in a messy bun,she was wearing a baggy purple hoodie and she had white headphones in her ears. She was singing softly a very cute song while writing something in her book. Her eyes were puffy, probably from crying. He cleared his troath and smirked looking at the blond. She looked confused then she loked eyes with the raven head man, blushing.

"So do you always sit at someone else table crying and looking so messy?" said Gray smirking widely.

The girl cleared her throat and blushed furiously "Excuse me but I don't see you name here. There should be a sign here:Proprety of 'Mr. IknowI'mhotthatswhyI'mconfident." said the girl smirking. "That would be a very long sign. Wait...you think I'm hot?" asked Gray smirking.

" Wait...What?" said the girl blushing "I don't remember saying that...Anyways it's kinda rude to disturb someone who is drinking coffe." The boy looked at her and smiled"It's called keeping company. And beside it's not disturbing if you enjoy it." said Gray witha smirk. The blond girl smiled widely but then became serious. "So would you kindly tell me your name and the reason you were crying?". _Smooth Gray...really smooth._The girl looked troubledcfor a second trying to decide if she should tell him the truth. Gray looked at the girl amused but somehow really charmed by her beauty. _She looks so perfect standing there. Not like the other girls I know. I wonder how she would look in my bed...Bad Gray bad Gray. Don't be that stupid._

The girl's voice got him back to reality. "I don't know if I should tell you this" said the girl bitting her perfectly shaped lips "but whatever. My name is Lucy and I just broke up with my asswhole scumbag boyfriend. The reason I'm crying is that he took my precious baby and I couldn't stop him." said the girl smiling sadly. Gray was shoked "Wow..I'm sorry. It must be really hard for you. What was his name?" The girl replied "The bastard's name is Sting. And my baby is called Plue. Anyway I'm single and happy now, is just that I miss my baby Plue." said the girl smiling sad.

"You know...Plue is a strange name for a little kid. But I don't judge...I mean...parents give their children strange names, look at me. My name is Gray. Nice to meet you Luce". The girl froze. She stared at the guy, blushed, and then started to laugh like a maniac. Gray looked at her confused. "You...taught...that...Plue...was..my...kid?!" said Lucy laughing "Plue is my dog. I would never name my kid Plue."said Lucy after she calmed down making Gray blush."Well...I thought...you said...whatever..." said Gray making Lucy laugh more than ever.

After they talked more, Lucy told him how bad her boyfriend treated her while Gray told her how his ex girlfriend, Juvia cheated with his own cousin. "So you always talk like that with every guy you meet Lucy?" asked sudenlly Gray smirking. He saw Lucy blushing furiouslly "No...I talk just with guys who strip like you." He looked down and realised that his shirt was missing.

"You always strip in public places?" asked Lucy giggling. "No" answered Gray smirking" just when I talk with cute girls" making Lucy blush.

"So do you always sing when you drink coffe?" asked Gray. "So do you know" said Lucy confidentlly "I have a great voice." "Yeah...when you shower" snorted Gray.

"So do you always are so annoying?" started Lucy.

"So do you always go out dressed like that?" continued Gray.

"So do you always are that confident?"

"So do you always smell like strawberry?"

"So do you always talk that much?"

"So do you wanna go out with me?" asked Gray suddenly. Lucy stopped smiling and starred at Gray shoked._ Great Gray...you are a genius. You completely scared her! You fucking idiot. Now she will slap you, throw her coffe in your face and leave and never talk to you again._

Gray closed his eyes, waiting for the slap then the coffe, but that never happened. Instead he heard giggling."Yeah..." said Lucy smiling "It would be nice to go out with you Gray." Gray opened one eye and then the other and started to grin widely.

"Great. Now let's go and take Plue back" said the boy, taking Lucy's hand and exiting the shop.

**(^.^)**

**Yaaaay! I wanted to write this One Shot for a while. Sorry if the characters are OOC. :3**

**Thank you very much for reading my story. Bye :3**


End file.
